


I Wish I Could Hate You

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Teen AU, Tickle Fights, Tickling, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Based on a drabble prompt I received!





	I Wish I Could Hate You

Eddie wrinkles his nose, trying to flinch away from Richie’s kisses peppered over his cheeks. “Knock it off, Richie! I’m trying to do my homework.”

“Boring,” Richie replied, pressing a particularly obnoxious, loud kiss to his jaw.

Eddie groaned and batted him away, wiping his face on the back of his hand. “Don’t pretend like I’m lame for doing my homework, you’re the straight-A  nerd here.”

Richie gasps in mock offense, a hand dramatically resting on his heart. “Nerd? Is that any way to talk to the love of your life, Eds?”

A flush covers Eddie’s cheeks at that choice of words, and he bats at Richie in annoyance. “Just let me work, Rich,” he says.

Pouting, Richie scoots back on the bed and huffs out a ‘fine’. But Eddie knows better. Richie is not one to give up easily, especially when it comes to getting on Eddie’s attention.

He turns back to his biology homework, but his senses are heightened with the sheer knowledge of his mischievous boyfriend’s presence. But when Richie doesn’t instantly strike, he sinks further into his work.

That is when Richie decides to strike. His arms wrap around Eddie from behind, face nuzzling into the crook of his neck as fingers dance up and down his sides.

Surprised, Eddie lets out a high-pitched shriek before dissolving into laughter, his squirming effectively knocking his schoolwork off the bed.

“Richie, you motherfucker!” he cries, struggling in his  hold.

“Oh, Eddie, you weren’t supposed to know about that!” Richie replied teasingly. ‘Your mom’ jokes are actually creepier coming from your boyfriend, Eddie decides.

Eddie eventually stops fighting and succumbs to the ticklish shocks running through his nervous system (very relevant to biology, actually) as he giggles and squeaks.

Richie backs off when he senses that Eddie’s having a hard time breathing, and gives one last sweet kiss to his reddened cheek before pulling back, an almost proud grin on his stupid, adorable face.

Eddie turns to face him, grumpy expression clearly feigned. “I wish I could hate you,” he mumbles.

“Aw, but you don’t. You love me, Eds!” Richie says, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Eddie grabs him by the wrist and pulls him in for a kiss. When he pulls back, he can’t help but smile. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
